


Chosen

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Forbidden Soulmates, France - Freeform, Soulmarks, Suicide Pacts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Benvolio didn't want to go along with his cousins mad plan, let alone when she was involved, but he just hopes that it is worth it.





	1. Chapter 1

Benvolio didn't want any part in any of this. Any of Romeo's mad schemes that involve him having to leave the country, yet here he was. Ready to board a plane that would lead to a road trip in a foreign land.

Though he supposes that this is fates twisted web. A web that was going to cause him to leave Italy in the midst of a family rivalry. 

 

The Montague's and the Capulet's have been at war for decades, ever since both families moved to the America's where it all began. In the 1920's the Montague's had been bootleggers, fighting against the Calulet's as prohibition began to spread. During the Great Depression, both families clinged to their financial fortune as the economy collapsed due to buying on credit. Then as the Great War began both the Montague's and the Capulet's moved back to their home land amongst war. Though even a war that was swifting in the world didn't stop them from hating each other.

Decades passed, and to this very day what is left of each side seems to grovel for the chance to destroy the other.

Though that is not the only reason that Benvolio is dreading this trip of love.

It is his soulmark; the one person that would either be his friend or his lover in life, the one whose name is written upon the other. In his case, however, his chosen hates them, and hate is a  _strong_ word. They have only met a few times, but thanks to the need of witnesses she will be joining this humorus crusade.

_Juliet better be worth this._

 

 

Rosaline had plans; her entire life planned out after having to restart so many times. 

 She was to join the Catholic Church after going through three years of college at a university in Spain. The latter being the condition that she would have to do in order for her Uncle to agree. The classes that she had picked out involved history and art and architecture. Everything that she had once enjoyed as a child before her parents passing. Before she would go to live with Juliet and her family. Before she learned of the Montague's and Benvolio Montague himself.

She still remembers  _that_ night.

When Juliet made her swear not to tell anyone before she opened her window to Romeo. The one whose name was written across the back of Juliet's left shoulder in elegant cursive.  _Her Chosen._ But he wasn't alone, not in the slightest, as soon enough another figure climbed through the window. A handsome young man, or rather boy, who wore just a tad too much leather for what would be deemed appropriate. 

_Benvolio Montague._

Juliet had no doubtly set it up with Romeo. Being the only one besides her sister to read the name on her inner right thigh. 

The outcome, however, had not been how chosens are supposed to react upon first meeting. There was no young love or flushed, nervous faces. Only resentment on Benvolio's part, directed towards herself and Romeo, and Rosaline had felt the same in that moment.

She cut off ever wishing to see his face again and soon became involved with Escalus.  _Escalus_. The son of the Prime Minister of Italy. He was destined to follow in his fathers footsteps if his sister didn't beat him to it. They didn't have to worry about Chosens or soulmarks when around each other. It was only them, Rosaline and Escalus, but just as time slowly eats away at history it had done the same with them. Escalus took her view on politic's seriously, but when she expressed her opinion on who is better diplomaticly it fell to his sister and that-

That truly was the moment were their perfect fairytale began to fall away at the seems. They began to argue more, more so than what would be considered healthy in a relationship. Their differences began to show more, their flaws that they had over looked began to be more noticable. 

Then Escalus found his Chosen and all of those promises of a future died away on his lips.

It left her at the age of twenty with no plans for the future. No plans that were just for herself. That was when she grew a desire to become a nun. Though now, now even that future seemed dull and lost.

Now she was having to face her Chosen and spend time with him in an enclosed space all for the sake of Juliet.

_Romeo better be worth it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting and plane ride goes as expected.

Upon arriving at the airport in Venice, Rosaline almost want to turn back before anyone saw her.  _Almost_. But then she remembered that Juliet was with her and unfortunately Rosaline wasn't the track star of the family.

"Rosaline, everything will be  _fine_." Juliet smiled, patting Rosaline's hand before the honey blonde walked towards the foodcourt. 

It wasn't that she didn't want to help Juliet, but this seemed like such a big mistake. One that will surely leave her with a hangover if she can find some alone time. 

Following Juliet, Rosaline almost frowned as she saw them. Romeo was sitting there, a book on the French language one hand, with the other on a fork of noodles. Beside him, was Benvolio, wearing just as much leather as he had all those years ago if not even more. Blue eyes met her dark ones before they fell down again.  _Great._ This was going to be the trip; an entire trip with a Chosen that won't even be civil and a happy couple. 

Sitting down beside Juliet, Romeo shot a grateful smile at her, and  _damn it!_ Why did Romeo and Juliet have to be so sweet? A literal personification of sunshine and flowers than would make her sister seem dull. 

"I'm glade that you are doing this for us. It truly means alot, Rosaline." Romeo spoke, causing a smile to form that was partically real. "And I am sure that Benvolio appreciates it as well-"

A sharp thud broke of the sentence, and if looks could kill Romeo would be dead. 

 

"What! No one likes flying on a plane  _alone._ " 

"You  _know why._ "

 

Rosaline rolled her eyes- _typical_ -it would seem as if nothing has truly changed over the years. 

She was about to excuse herself when her phone buzzed loudly. Causing everyone at the plastic table to look at her. "Did you bring your phone..." Juliet looked down towards her pocket before Rosaline even had time to take it out. Then, with a sure lack of grace, Juliet pulled it out, looked at the caller, and threw it into a  _fountain._

"Juilet!" Rosaline yelled, but she didn't seem to harbor any guilt for what was done. 

"I'll buy you a new one in France, but I told you no phones. If father was to track us..."

Rosaline sighed in defeat because there was no way she could win with this one. If they were tracked down all four of them would be in serious trouble. "Fine. It's fine. Let's just board the plane so we can get this settled and done." 

Benvolio rolled his eyes at that, but surprisingly didn't say a thing in reguards to her statement.

In a way, she had hoped that he would have.

* * *

* * *

The plane ride was uneventful and Rosaline was sure that if Benvolio didn't stop kicking her seat she was going to  _kill him._

Juliet was sound alseep with her soulmate next to her. Something out of a romantic painting if she had seen any. It almost made her want something like that. A shoulder to lean on. Though it was a silly thought...

_-Smack!-_

Rosaline gritted her teeth,  _'You cannot kill him. You cannot kill him. You cannot-'_

 _"Stop!_ Just stop you insulent child!" Rosaline snapped, turning around to glare at him. No one seemed to notice the sudden outburst. Leaving Benvolio looking up at her with a smug grin. 

 

"Child? Hm, I thought you would have insulted me better after all of these years."

"Look. You may carry my name, but that doesn't give you permission to be a complete ass!"

"That was much better. Although your cussing is a bit  _lacking._ "

"Do you want me to  _show you lacking?"_

 

"Mam. Sir. I'm going to have to ask the both of you to sit properly and to speak in a lower tone." A flight attendant politely stated. Leaving Rosaline with a blush, because  _he_ did this. He caused a scene on the plane to begin with.

Turning back around, Rosaline glared as she sat back down in the cushioned blue seat.

_"We can finish this later, Rosa."_

 


End file.
